


Agent Down

by gwyllion



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: Agent Down was written for the 007 Fest of 2019’s Fluff Prompt Table, using the prompt: Starshine.





	Agent Down

Bond ascended the narrow stairwell, climbing toward the open hatch. Above his head, bright stars dotted the night sky. 

He knew he would find Q there. 

A cigarette dangled from the Quartermaster’s lips. 

Bond silently stood beside him on the rooftop, the city at their feet. 

“Rough day,” Q confirmed. 

A breeze blew off the Thames.

"Double-oh three’s medical evac will be here in a few hours,“ Bond said, checking his watch.

"I should be there.”

"You know it’s not your fault?“

"Of course.” Q stamped the cigarette beneath his suede boot before letting Bond pull him into his arms.


End file.
